In this type of copying apparatus, proposals have already been made for an apparatus comprising sheet feeding means for feeding one sheet after another from a stack of sheets, image forming means operable for forming an electrostatic latent image, developing and transfer printing, fixing means for the image formed on a sheet by the image forming means, sheet ejecting means for ejecting a sheet with which copying is finished, and sheet resupply means for receiving a sheet that has passed through the fixing means and feeding the sheet again to the image forming means for dual-side copying. The operation of arranging the sheets with which copying is finished in the correct order of pages in a copying machine has hitherto been performed manually, and when the number of sheets handled is large this operation is troublesome because it is time consuming and requires a lot of man power.
In the first-mentioned type of copying apparatus, it has hitherto been desired to effect arrangement of copy sheets in the correct order of pages, whether copying is effected on one side or on both sides. The present invention provides such copying apparatus.